


More Precious Than Mithril

by PadBlack



Series: orphan!Fíli-AU [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, Comforting Thorin, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Mild Hurt/Comfort, orphan!Fíli, scared Fíli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadBlack/pseuds/PadBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life goes on in Ered Luin. Fíli is now part of the Durin family. It's not easy at first. He needs to learn to trust them, they need to accept that this might take a while.</p><p>These are little 'bits and pieces' of the new family's life following the first part of this au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel, but it won't be a complete story. The chapters will show only little parts of Fíli's new life with his new family in Ered Luin. I'll add some more from time to time if I hit on an idea.
> 
> I hope you like it. It's mostly pure fluff.
> 
> Thank you, Kelly, for the beta - as always <3

Fíli lay awake. It was late at night and the adults had gone to bed, too. The blond boy listened to the soft snoring of the little brunet that snuggled against his body, the head on his shoulder, one small hand clutching his sleep shirt.

 

Fíli was exhausted. It has been such an exciting and eventful day meeting Dís and Kíli.

 

Fíli has been so afraid that they would send him away, when Thorin brought him with him unexpectedly. The blond understood that the little family wasn't rich and his additional appearance would make things harder precisely because the little dwarfling knew that the blacksmith had paid a lot of money to free him. But Dís had hugged him and welcomed him into her home. Kíli was delighted that he would have a playmate and Fíli had liked the cheerful brunet in an instant. He never had a friend before.

 

In hindsight the day seemed to be like a dream and Fíli was afraid to wake up again in the shed where he has lived with his sire, always hungry, always cold and dirty and never shown any kind of affection.

 

So the blond fought to stay awake. He had never felt this warm and clean before in his short life.

 

Dís has boiled some water to prepare a bath for Fíli. “Fím, dear, do you want me to help you with the bath? Shall I wash your back, your hair?”

 

Fím remained silent at first then shook his head. “No, thank you,” he whispered. He felt uneasy because the bath tub was placed in the kitchen, the main room of the Durin family's home. The tub stood in front of the fireplace so he wouldn't freeze while taking his bath.

 

Thorin finally understood the blond's discomfort. He rose from his chair, “Kíli, come boy, I want to show you something I've made for you.”

 

That got Kíli's attention, the prospect of a present. The little brunet shrieked in excitement and followed his uncle. “Bye, Fíli,” he waved back at the blond before they went to Thorin's room.

 

“Is this better?”

 

Fím nearly jumped at Dís' soft words. “I'm sorry, dear. I didn't mean to startle you. Do you want me to leave, too, so you can clean yourself in private?”

 

The blond stared at the dwarrowdam with his huge blue eyes. “Could you help me wash my back, please?” he asked in a small voice.

 

“Sure,” Dís smiled and knelt down, next to the tub and reached for a bar of soap and a washcloth. “Kíli can be very annoying and noisy, don't you think?” the woman asked cheerfully and Fím giggled.

 

When Thorin and Kíli returned the brunet showed proudly the little wooden figurines he had got from his uncle. Fím was now freshly bathed, clothed in a shirt and pair of trousers of Kíli's and sitting on a cushion in front of the fireplace while Dís brushed his hair dry.

 

Kíli's mouth fell open when he noticed the nearly golden locks of the other boy.

 

“Oooh, Fíli, your hair – can I touch it?” he asked bluntly.

 

“Kíli!” Dís scolded but her son ignored her and sat next to the blond. Carefully he stretched out one hand and stroked the shining locks.

 

“Kíli, you should leave Fím alone.”

 

“It's ok,” Fím smiled shyly.

 

After a few minutes Dís put the brush aside and got up again.

 

“So, now I should prepare some food, right? Are you hungry, Fím?”

 

When the blond nodded, Dís smiled, “Good. Kíli, take Fím up to your room. You can play until dinner is ready.”

 

“But amad,” Kíli stood in front of his mother and looked sternly at her, “his name is Fíli, have you forgotten it?”

 

Dís bend down at her son, “No, sannidoy, his name is Fím and I don't know if he likes to be called Fíli.”

 

“Ask him, amad,” Kíli provoked cheeky.

 

Dís sighed, “Fím, dear, do you mind if Kíli calls you Fíli?”

 

The blond shook his head hesitantly. A small smile spreading his lips. “I like it,” he had said softly.

 

“See, amad,” Kíli cried. “Now we are Kíli and Fíli, just like brothers.” And the brunet grinned broadly.

 

Thorin, who watched the scene chuckled fondly. Kíli had adopted Fíli from the first moment.

 

So, Fím the orphaned dwarfling turned into Fíli, brother of Kíli – as far as the brunet was concerned.

-x-

 

Dís made some delicious stew and urged Fíli to take a second helping. Later the dwarrowdam tucked both dwarflings into Kíli's bed, where the brunet instantly snuggled against the blond. And then Fíli heard his first bedtime-story ever. Dís' voice was soft and warm and Fíli closed his eyes, concentrating hard so he wouldn't miss one word. He wanted to keep this memory forever, for the time when he would be alone again, and cold and hungry. He sniffed softly but tried to hide it. Kíli seemed to have fallen asleep very soon.

 

Dís, who sat beside the boys on the mattress, rose quietly, fixed the blanket around both children and kissed first Kíli then Fíli on the forehead. She took the little oil lamp from the bedside table and left the nursery.

 

Fíli exhaled when she closed the door behind her.

 

The blond dwarfling had felt so safe during the days while he was travelling with Thorin and had hoped their trip would never end. The boy has tried not to delay the blacksmith's journey home, but everyday the tall dwarf had taken him after a while on his shoulders and carried the lad for hours. Fím felt guilty for all the trouble he caused his saviour. Thorin had to carry his tools and sword and his pack, too, plus the little one, but never complained about it. Fím tried to make himself useful in the evenings when they made camp. He went to collect twigs and little branches for their camp fire. At night Thorin had pulled the dwarfling against his chest to share his warmth inside the bedroll. Fím relaxed and felt safe for the first time in his life. He trusted the blacksmith, who cared more for him than anyone before.

 

So the little blond was terribly afraid that, when Thorin reached his home, he would grow tired of Fím. He would have his sister and nephew and soon he would think of Fím as a burden. The blond hoped secretly that he could at least stay for the winter. Maybe they had a space for him in a barn or stable where it was warm and dry.

 

In the end Fíli fell asleep in the early hours of the new day. When Dís came to wake the boys up he was still dizzy and confused. The dwarrowdam looked knowingly at the blond boy and shooed her overexcited son away when he was dressed so Fíli would have some peace.

 

It took Fíli a while to wash and dress himself. Dís handed him a shirt and pair of Kíli's trousers with the intention of getting him his own clothes soon.

 

Fíli hung his head again. He felt ashamed that he would be a burden to the kind dwarrowdam.

 

“Fíli? Do you want to come down for breakfast?” Her question woke him from his dark thoughts. He nodded and followed her down the stairs into the kitchen, where Thorin was peeking inside a pot on the stove. He sniffed suspiciously.

 

“Yes, it's still porridge for breakfast, nadad,” Dís said with a raised eyebrow when she spotted her brother.

 

Thorin heaved a deep sigh that made his sister laugh softly.

 

Kíli came running into the kitchen, carrying a small basket with some eggs, handing it to his mother.

 

Fíli just stood at the foot of the stairs and waited to see what was expected from him.

 

Dís clapped her hands and said, “Sit down, boys. Thorin, don't look so grumpy, I've sweetened it with honey.”

 

Soon they all sat with a bowl full of the white-grey mash in front of them. Thorin made Kíli giggle by grimacing and pulling faces. Dís would have scolded her big brother if she hasn't noticed the grin on Fíli's face that the blond tried to hide.

 

-x-

 

The second night Fíli slept better than the first. He still feared to wake up from a dream, but exhaustion gained the upper hand in the end. The next morning he felt a little better rested.

 

After the bowl of porridge for breakfast Kíli pulled him with him so excited to show him something.

 

The boys were giggling and cooing in the stable behind the house when they heard Dís shouting, “Kíli! Where are you, little imp? You haven't fed the chicken, neither picked up the eggs. They are your chores and you know that!”

 

When the boys emerged around the corner, Dís stood with her hands on her hips, glaring at her young son.

 

“'m sorry, amad,” Kíli hung his head.

 

“So, tell me, why didn't you do the work you're responsible for? You know the consequences for not doing your share.”

 

“Yes, amad, but I wanted to show Fee the baby-bunnies and we-”

 

“Nooo, it was my fault,” Fíli burst out and placed himself between Dís and Kíli. “Please, don't be mad at Kíli. I wanted to see the bunnies, I- I distracted him – don't hit him, please. I'll take his punishment.” The blond's gaze was anxious. He repeated frantically, “Don't hit him, please, hit me instead,” then started to sob desperately.

 

Dís stared shocked at the crying blond and Kíli, confused by Fíli being so upset, started to cry, too.

 

“Fíli, just stop, please, dear boy, no one is going to be beaten.” Dís got on one knee to be on eye-level with the children and tried to soothe both boys.

 

Luckily Thorin, who had heard the noise came running out of the house, trying to figure out what just happened and what made both boys cry and his sister near to a panic herself.

 

“What happened?” He shouted a little too loud. Fíli came running towards him, pressing his tear-stained face against the blacksmith's legs. “Please, don't hit Kíli. Don't punish him. It's all my fault,” the blond blubbered out.

 

Thorin exchanged a confused look with his sister. Dís tried to calm her son and lifted him in her arms. Thorin did the same with Fíli. The blond wrapped his arms around the dwarf's neck and wept on his shoulder.

 

“Fíli, calm yourself, lad,” he rocked the child. “No one is going to be punished and no one ever will beat you or Kíli.”

 

“B-but, I thought- Dís said that there are c-cons-sequences be-because Kíli f-forgot the ch-chicken,” the boy hiccupped.

 

“Fíli, boy,” Dís stepped next to Thorin, Kíli still clinging to her shoulder. “I would never beat you or Kíli for anything. The consequences for forgetting the chicken is that Kíli won't get a cookie after dinner and he knows that. Kíli loves cookies a lot, right sweetheart?” She kissed her son on his unruly dark curls. The brunet, who had stopped crying but put his thumb into his mouth nodded, a sad expression on his face.

 

“Fíli, everything is fine,” Thorin still rocked the little boy and hugged him tightly. “You're safe, no one will ever hurt you again.” He stroked gently the boy's blond locks.

 

“K-Kíli can have my c-cookie, if he wants,” Fíli whispered against Thorin's neck. “As it's my fault, he forgot.”

 

In the end both boys got a cookie with an addition of honey and some extra cuddles from the adults.

An hour later Kíli and Fíli were running along the meadow, laughing happily again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have some Kíli and Fíli fluff, some playtime with the little ones.

“Do you want me to read you a story?” Kíli asked his proclaimed brother.

 

Fíli nodded.

 

The boys sat in the nursery. It was raining and Dís had insisted that they stay inside the house.

 

First they had played with the wooden figurines Thorin had gifted to Kíli. 

 

Fíli had touched them carefully, too afraid to break them. Kíli had made them hopping on the floor and imitated their voices.

 

The blond looked guilty because he knew that one animal was missing because of him.

 

“Fíli, what's wrong?” Kíli asked when he saw the troubled look on the blond's face.

 

“T-there w-was another a-animal, you know?” the blond stuttered blushing.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Your uncle- uncle Thorin gave me a-a little b-bear, b-but I-I lost it – I'm s-sorry,” he bit his lips and looked to the ground.

 

“Oh- that was nice of Unca Thorin – 'm sorry that you lost it. We can ask him, to make a new bear for you,” Kíli offered.

 

Fíli shook his head. “No, it's alright, I don't need it. I-I would probably lose it again. I j-just like to watch you play with them.”

 

“But I want you to play with me,” Kíli said, offended, and pouted. 

 

“I- I want to play with you, too, but I don't want to break or lose your things.”

 

“You won't – here, do you want to have this wolf? It's my favourite. You can play with it.”

 

“But-”

 

“I want you to have it – please?” Kíli now begged with huge brown eyes. Fíli felt a lump in his throat and gulped. “All right,” he whispered and took the small wooden animal. The blond looked at it admiringly and touched carefully the tiny form.

 

 

Kíli went to search for his favourite storybook. They made themselves comfortable with blankets and pillows, then the little brunet opened the book, cleared his throat and started to read.

 

Well, he pretended to read, Fíli noticed very soon. 

 

The other dwarfling mixed names and descriptions in his story about a brave dwarven dragon-slayer and forgot to turn over the pages, but Fíli didn't care. He liked the story Kíli made up. He listened carefully and fiddled constantly with the tiny wolf Kíli had gifted to him. At least he thought it was a gift until the brunet would want it back, the blond mused, but till such time he would take care of the little figurine. 

 

“Did you like the story?” Kíli asked excited when he had finished. The brunet snapped the book shut and looked eagerly at Fíli.

 

“Yes, it was a great story,” the blond agreed. “But – hm – was the dragon's name Finfir or Fafnir, I didn't pay attention, I think – sorry.”

 

“Oh,” Kíli blushed. “I- I don't know – I- I can't read properly, you know.” The little brunet looked ashamed. “I made it up,” he whispered.

 

Fíli smiled encouragingly at the younger one. “I can't read either.”

 

“No?” Kíli asked amazed.

 

The blond shook his head. “I just learned to count till twenty, that's all. M-my sire didn't think I-I need to read,” Fíli gulped and turned his head away so Kíli couldn't see the tears that welled up in his eyes.

 

“I'm sorry,” the brunet said softly. “Do you miss your sire? Do you want to go back to him?”

 

“No, he is dead.”

 

“Oh-”

 

“And if he was alive, I wouldn't want to go back to him. I really want to stay here.” Fíli sniffed.

 

“I want you to stay here, too,” Kíli crawled over to the other boy and hugged him tightly. “I want you to stay and be my brother.”

 

“And I want to be your brother, too,” Fíli mumbled.

 

After a few moments Kíli let go of the blond boy and grinned, “You know we can go to school together and learn how to read and to write and I won't be the last in class because we both know nothing, right?” 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little piece of Thorin's & Dwalin's friendship.

Thorin entered Bombur's tavern and was greeted with a, “What took you so long, mate?” from Dwalin, who sat in the corner of the crowded room. The bald headed dwarf raised his tankard with a smirk. Then he stood up, pulled his old friend into a bear hug, slapped his back and finally smashed his forehead against the blacksmith's.

 

When Thorin rubbed his aching head Dwalin roared with laughter, “Gone soft in the big city, mate?”

 

“So it would seem,” the dark-haired dwarf grinned. 

 

“Ah, poor little princess,” the burly warrior teased. “Can I make it up for you with a fine dwarven ale? Or did you lose your taste for the strong stuff, as well? Prefer some fine elven wine?” Dwalin slammed his fist on the table, laughing out loud when Thorin let out a growl of disgust. 

 

“I can still drink you under the table, thickhead.” 

 

“Is that a challenge?”

 

“You bet!”

 

“Agreed,” Dwalin grinned and went to the counter to fetch the first round.

 

 

 

Both dwarves took a gulp, sighed deeply and placed the tankards with a heavy thud on the table.

 

“It's good to have you back, Thorin,” Dwalin spoke now sober but smiling.

 

“It's good to be back,” the dwarven prince replied. He took another swallow. “So, what news in Ered Luin, old friend? When did you get back?”

 

“Ah, here nothing's changed. You know this place, it's too small and unimportant so nothing exciting happens. The people crave gossip, though – and I'm back for two weeks now.”

 

“So, Dain couldn't stand your ugly face any longer?” Thorin grinned.

 

Dwalin swatted his friend's shoulder. “Look who's talking.”

 

The blacksmith lifted his tankard and nodded in agreement. 

 

“But I've heard, you've brought something with you, Thorin Oakenshield,” the bald dwarf raised an eyebrow.

 

“Have you?” Thorin answered casually.

 

“Yes?” Dwalin probed when the other didn't say any more. “I've heard about a new addition to the family – about Kíli telling everyone that he has a new brother now.”

 

Thorin smiled then finally answered, “That's true.”

 

“And? - Oh, come on, Thorin, don't keep me waiting. I want to hear the story. There are rumours you know?”

 

Thorin frowned, “Oh, really?”

 

“Yes, some say you've brought your secret son.”

 

Thorin snorted about this absurdity and Dwalin grinned.

 

“Very well – you bring another ale and I'll tell you the story, deal?”

 

-x-

 

After Thorin had finished his story, Dwalin looked worried at his friend and stroked his beard thoughtfully. “That was a lot of money. Don't get me wrong, my friend, I think it was right to save the wee lad, but do you trust the boy? You said he was a thief. What will happen if he steals again? Have you thought about Dís and Kíli? I know, you're working hard to feed them and now you have another dwarfling to care for.”

 

“I know,” Thorin said with a deep sigh, “and Dís said the same things and don't you think, I've asked myself the same questions?” He raised his eyes to look directly at his friend, “But Dwalin, if you've seen the little one, helpless, mistreated and absolutely miserable, you couldn't have left him behind either. And do I trust him? Yes, I do. I want you to come over and meet him. I know it will be hard to keep us all fed with the winter approaching, but I will find a way. I've already started to stock up our firewood and in the next days I will go to find some game we could preserve for the winter. I hope to find work in the mines, but Dís-”

 

“Dís is right, that you shouldn't work in the mines.” Dwalin banged his fist on the table, “For Mahal's sake, Thorin, she has suffered enough to let anyone dear to her ever enter a mine again.”

 

“I know, but-” He hung his head. “I need to make more money and it's the easiest way.”

 

“Yeah, and the easiest way to lose your life and leave Dís with now two dwarflings to raise all alone. The mine isn't safe, not with this proctor, who only cares about his profit. Thorin, there are other ways. It's no shame to ask for help. You know, Balin or Gloin would lend you money if you ask them. You've done a lot all your life to save and protect our people. If you're in need now, we will gladly help you. You're our prince-”

 

“Aye, a fine prince,” Thorin snorted mirthlessly. “A prince that is begging at men's doors for work.”

 

“Thorin, you old pighead, stop worrying. Just keep staying in Ered Luin and take your destined position as a leader. You've helped us settling here and building a new life, now stop running away. The people – _your_ people – love you, care for you and your family. No one will ever let you or Dís or the boys down.”

 

“But Balin is in charge-”

 

“Balin is in charge because you made him. He will always be your best advisor but you're the one who should rule – and if you think about the workers in the mine, your first obligation should be to put the proctor into his place and turn the mine into a safe place, so a terrible accident like the crash three years ago will never happen again.”

 

There was a long silence. Both dwarves drank their ale. In the end Thorin sighed deeply, “Dwalin, I can't – not now. I'm not ready to rule. Your brother is a good leader, a wise one.”

 

Dwalin inhaled to interrupt his friend but Thorin lifted his hand to stop him. “I will take my place, one day, I promise – but not now. I still don't know, what happened to my father. He is the rightful ruler, not me. Dwalin, I'm a blacksmith, not a diplomat. I'm good with forging iron but not people. You have to understand – please.”

 

The bald dwarf sight, “All right – BUT – regardless, you should ask for help. If you're so eager for dirty work you should ask Bombur. He always needs a helping hand in the tavern. With the upcoming winter and longer nights the crowd in the evenings will grow larger. He won't turn you down if you want to draw beer or keep some brawlers in check.”

 

Thorin gave him a small smile, “That's a good idea. I'll ask him later.”

 

Dwalin huffed, “I still think it's beneath your dignity.” 

 

The dwarven prince just patted his friend's forearm without saying a word and went to get another round of drinks. 

 


	4. The meaning of braids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little chapter about Fili &Thorin, family and dwarven tradition.

Fíli carefully touched the small braid Dís had just plaited into his blond locks. Now she was fussing about Kíli wiggling too much and that his hair was too stubborn to be braided.

 

Thorin watched the little blond, who tried to look secretly into a mirror to have a closer look at the braid.

 

Today was the feast of Durin's Day and every dwarf in Ered Luin would meet in the great hall for the feast. Everyone was wearing their finest clothes. Some wore jewels as well but all took their time to put some braids into their hair. Dwarven braids had a special meaning, like a secret language, Thorin had explained to Fíli – Kíli already knew and today Dís had insisted that they all wore braids with matching beads.

 

“Do you want to have a closer look, Fíli?” Thorin asked kindly. Fíli felt himself caught, blushed slightly and nodded. Thorin lifted the dwarfling up in his arms and strode towards the mirror. The blond was still too shy and always afraid to do something wrong. Dís has told him, it could take a long time but with Kíli at his side Fíli would turn out fine in the end – she was sure about it.

 

“Here, Fíli, now you can see the braid, can't you?” 

 

Fíli nodded and tried to touch the small plait. He missed it, because it was mirror-inverted. Thorin chuckled softly and helped him to place a finger on it.

 

“It's nice, isn't it?” Thorin asked.

 

“Yes,” Fíli nodded and returned the smile.

 

“Do you remember, that I told you, braids have special meanings? Like some are for couples, some for a craft, some for mourning?”

 

“Yes, I remember,” Fíli said earnestly.

 

“Do you want to know, the meaning of our braids? You can see yours looks the same like mine and Dís' and probably Kíli's too,” Thorin winked at Fíli and made the little boy giggle.

 

“Yes, I want to know, tell me, please U-uncle Thorin,” he asked shyly.

 

“This braid, Fíli, my boy, means family. Do you understand, little one? You are part of our family.”

 

Fíli looked with huge blue eyes at Thorin but didn't answer.

 

“I know you still fear we will send you away or leave you alone again, but I promise, we will never do that.” Thorin pecked a small kiss on Fíli's cheek. Then the blond blinked once, twice and finally hugged the big dwarf tightly. 

 


	5. Durin's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a sequel to the previous chapter.
> 
> The Durin family attend the feast for Durin's Day.  
> Meeting all the unfamiliar dwarves is scaring for little Fíli. Thanks to Kíli he relaxes and they are having fun like any other dwarfling, until-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't planned but a lovely comment on the previous chapter 'planted' an idea inside my head and I had to write it down :D
> 
> Thank you, norma, this is for you <3

Fíli sat cowering in a corner outside the great hall. He tried to make himself as small as possible. The sound of laughter and music drowned his suppressed sobs. The little blond held his breath and closed his eyes when a large shadow fell over him.

 

“Fíli?”

 

-x-

 

_Earlier this day..._

 

 

Kíli was excited and wound up because he couldn't wait for the great feast to start but Fíli felt tense the whole day.

 

The blond was anxious and didn't speak much. It was the first time that he would meet more than one or two unfamiliar dwarves since he started living with Thorin, Dís and Kíli. But on Durin's Day all citizens of Ered Luin would gather to celebrate their most important festival.

 

Fíli fidgeted with the little braid Dís had put into his hair earlier while Kíli jumped up and down like a little lamb.

 

The dwarrowdam scolded her brunet son in a low voice to behave himself then grabbed his hand while Thorin held out his for Fíli to take.

 

They entered the great hall and the little blond drank in his surroundings with wide eyes.

 

Many dwarves stopped in front of the little family to greet them. Curious glances were cast at Fíli when Thorin introduced the boy to the others. Kíli piped up that he was his new big brother and that he was really nice, which made the adults chuckle with fondness.

 

Fíli didn't speak a word. He simply stood there and held Thorin's hand, too afraid to let go.

 

A little later they reached a huge and well-laid table. As royalty – which Fíli didn't know – the Durin family was placed at the heads of the table along with Balin, who was the assigned ruler of Ered Luin, the mine's proctor and other important dwarves and their families.

 

Kíli was pouting as he was placed between Dís and Fíli. He would have much preferred to run around and eat while playing – or at least sit only next to Fíli and _not_ his mother.

 

Fíli on the other hand was glad he could hide behind Thorin's larger body. He didn't feel hungry even if the different dishes on the table smelled and looked delicious.

 

Before the dinner was begun some little speeches were made by the leading dwarves of the community. Fíli was surprised when even Thorin rose and spoke some words of greeting.

 

During the meal Kíli offered Fíli bits of his own food because he noticed that the blond only picked at the meat and vegetables the adults had put onto his plate.

 

“Here, Fee, try this chicken. It's sooo tasty, or would you like some chips? Or wait, wait, don't eat too much. There are cakes for dessert and they are all sooo good, believe me.” Kíli grinned toothily and rubbed his tummy in anticipation.

 

Fíli smiled at the brunet and tried Kíli's offers.

 

The dwarflings didn't notice the silent exchange between Dís and Thorin above their heads.

 

Dís' look said, “See brother? Nothing to worry about. Kíli will take care of Fíli.”

 

While Thorin 'answered', “I hope you are right, namadith.”

 

-x-

 

After dessert was eaten the children were finally released to run around and play while some of the adults remained seated to chat and the rest wandered around to greet friends and family before the music and the dancing started.

 

Kíli dragged Fíli along to meet his friend Ori.

 

Fíli was reluctant. He would have preferred to stay behind in the safe company of Thorin but Dís shooed the boys away to play and have fun.

 

Ori, Fíli noticed soon, was a shy brown-haired dwarfling, a little younger than Kíli. He blushed deeply when the brunet made a beeline for him, Fíli in tow.

 

“Ori,” Kíli grinned broadly a little out of breath, “that's Fíli, he is my new brother. - Fíli, that's Ori, my best friend – apart from you, of course, but as you are my brother he can still be my best friend, right?” Kíli sputtered without interruption.

 

The other two boys nodded, a little overwhelmed by the brunet's introduction.

 

It turned out that Fíli liked the other boy which was mutual. Both more placid dwarflings were urged by Kíli to play _hide and seek_ or _tag_ with him and probably some of the elder children.

 

Soon they were running around laughing and giggling until-

 

“ _Thief!_ ”

 

Fíli stopped dead at the sound of this shout.

 

He remembered.

 

He remembered being at a feast quite similar to this. A feast of dwarves and men in the big city where he has lived before.

 

He remembered his sire hissing instructions into his ear to pick pockets of the drunken revellers and threatening him with a fierce beating if he didn't bring home enough coins and jewellery or let himself get caught.

 

Fíli swallowed hard. No one seemed to look at him – for now – but he couldn't stay. Not much longer and everybody would stare at him, knowing that _he_ was a thief. Everyone would point his finger at him, calling him _thief_ and _good-for-nothing_ before chasing him away.

 

So, Fíli didn't look back and run out of the hall where all the dwarves were celebrating and not paying attention to a desperate little dwarfling.

 

What Fíli didn't notice was that the outcry was followed by the playful giggle of a dwarven maiden who rapped a grinning juvenile red-headed lad over the knuckles because he had picked an apple out of her hands.

 

He also missed that Thorin and Dís had kept a careful eye on him the whole time so when Fíli left the hall the blacksmith rose to follow him. Dís tried to stop her brother and offered to go instead but Thorin declined.

 

-x-

 

“Fíli?”

 

The blond boy remained silent.

 

Thorin knelt down in front of the dwarfling. “Fíli, what's wrong? What happened? Did Kíli or any of the other children bother you?

 

When he didn't get an answer the dark-haired dwarf stretched out an arm to carefully touch the boy's arm.

 

“No,” Fíli whispered fearful.

 

“Come on, Fíli, talk to me. Why did you run away?”

 

“I-I-” the lad started but couldn't continue.

 

“Am I allowed to pick you up, little one?” Thorin asked calmly.

 

When Fíli nodded hesitantly the blacksmith lifted him cautiously up in his arms. In an instant Fíli relaxed in the familiar embrace and pressed his face against Thorin's shoulder, while the dwarf gently rocked the little boy.

 

After a while Fíli has calmed down so Thorin repeated his question. “Will you tell me what happened, khuzdith?”

 

“S-someone called me a thief,” Fíli finally managed to breath.

 

“What? Who?” Thorin was shocked.

 

“I-I don't know but I ran away before they would come and get me.”

 

“Oh dear,” Thorin sighed. “I'm sure no one called you a thief. It might have been a banter between some foolish lads and lasses.” The older dwarf felt silent again.

 

After a few minutes he dared to ask, “Fíli, what do you think, do you want to return to the feast? I'm sure Kíli is missing you already.”

 

For a moment the blond didn't say anything then he asked shyly, “Can I stay with you?”

 

“Of course, sannidoy,” he gave the little boy a squeeze.

 

When Thorin returned with Fíli in his arms Dís lifted a questioning eyebrow and held out her hands to take the boy from her brother, but he only shook his head. The blacksmith sat down the dwarfling in his arms and rocking him in a soothing way.

 

Kíli came running and asked bluntly where Fíli had been and if he come back for playing.

 

“Fíli is a little tired, Kíli. Go, play with Ori and come back later, will you?” Thorin requested and the little brunet boy nodded. “Bye, Fíli, see you later,” and then he was gone to find his friend.

 

Thorin literally felt the eyes lying on him and Fíli, the wondering stares why their prince was caring for a foreign child he only recently brought home. He knew there were rumours about Fíli's parentage, the boy probably being his secret son. Well, why not? If he would ever take his father's title to become king one day he would need an heir. Technically he could name Kíli his heir but should he burden his little nephew with this heritage? But what if he had Fíli at his side? What if he named both boys his successors? Only if there was something to inherit of course. He should think about that – but not today. Today he was only a blacksmith, not a prince without a kingdom or valuable treasures – but he had a family he cherished more than all the wealth in the world – and that was good enough for him.

 

Later on, when they left the feast, both dwarflings fast asleep and safe in Thorin's and Dís' arms, the dark-haired dwarf pulled his sister in a one-armed embraced and squeezed her fondly.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I HATE YOU AND I WISH THAT UNCA THORIN HAD NEVER BROUGHT YOU HOME!”
> 
> It seems like Fili's time being a part of the Durin family has ended...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is - for now - the final chapter of this story/series. But I will add more of course when my muse will wake up and give me more ideas ;)
> 
> And don't worry, this chapter won't end badly for any member of the family ;)
> 
> I'd like to say a huge 'Thank you' to all the lovely people, who left comments and kudos and supported this on tumblr, too - You're amazing <3

“I HATE YOU AND I WISH THAT UNCA THORIN HAD NEVER BROUGHT YOU HOME!”

 

The words were ringing in Fíli's ears. Kíli had already run away but the blond still stood petrified, not able to move and felt like someone had spilled some icy water over his head and body.

 

Five months – It had been five months in which he had felt more and more comfortable with his new family.

 

Five months in which he had learned to trust Dís, Thorin and Kíli and grew very fond of them.

 

Five months in which he had finally believed that he was part of their family.

 

Five months in which he had started to call them brother, uncle and mother.

 

And now his whole world was shattered, smashed into tiny pieces. It was a mistake to think they really liked him. He should have known this would happen, expect that it would break his heart if he confided in other people.

 

Fíli was beyond tears, beyond feelings. He just knew that his time here had ended. He must go now. He wasn't wanted any longer.

 

Without knowing where to go he ran off.

 

The winter was fading away but spring tarried as well. So the weather wasn't freezing and it hasn't snowed in days but the ground was muddy from the constant drizzle and the air felt dank. But Fíli didn't notice this at all. His mind was blank and he just set one foot for another.

 

The blond dwarfling blinked, confused when he realised that he had reached the woods. He had headed unwittingly in the direction of the secret shed he and Kíli had built, hidden inside a large bush.

 

The place was fairly dry. Fíli crawled in the slightly-built shelter and lay down on the damp moss. He curled up into a tiny ball when the feelings hit him with full force. He was alone. He was cold and he was so terribly afraid. He hugged his knees and pressed them against his chest when the tears started to flow. The sobs were silent but inside his chest he felt such a great pain. He had never felt like this before, not even when his sire had shouted at him, had called him useless, had kicked or hit him. It felt like his insides were burning. He just wanted to stop these feelings, to vanish.

Shivering and crying he finally fell asleep.

 

-x-

 

“Kíli, Fíli, come – dinner's ready!” Dís shouted. “And don't forget to wash your hands.”

 

Dís waited. She expected to hear little dwarfling boots come running but nothing happened.

 

“Kíli? - Fíli?” Dís was worried because of the lack of response.

 

“Where are you, boys?”

 

The dwarrowdam left the house and shivered in the cold. She stepped inside the little shed behind the house where she knew the boys loved to play. Dís blinked a few times because of the twilight. She frowned. Did she hear a sniffing sound?

 

“Kíli? Fíli?” She asked again.

 

Another sniff.

 

“Kíli? - Sweetheart, what's wrong? Where is Fíli?”

 

The little brunet boy crouched in the straw next to the rabbit hutch. His brown curls were a mess and his face was tear-stained.

 

Dís squat down immediately next to her crying son and pulled him into a tight hugging.

“Sannidoy, what happened?”

 

“Fíli is gone.”

 

“What?”

 

“A-and it-it's all my f-fault.”

 

“What's that you say?”

 

First, Kíli hesitated to tell his mother about his fight with Fíli but between hiccups, sobs and countless, “'m so sorry,” she managed to understand that the two boys had a fight and in the end her son said something so harsh to scare the blond boy away.

 

“A-and then I-I j-just couldn't find him, amad. Fíli is gone,” another hiccup, another sob.

 

“How long has he been gone, Kíli?”

 

“I- I don't know... maybe an hour?”

 

Dís shuddered and sighed. This was awful. She had to inform Thorin immediately. He must round up others to search for the little blond. Dís didn't want to think about what could happen to Fíli, if he ran around in the cold all alone and with it nearing dusk.

 

She rose with her son in her arms and left the shed.

 

“Fíli?” She had to try first and shout out loud, maybe the little one was hiding nearby. But she felt that it was futile. The blond wasn't there, he had run away.

 

With Kíli in her arms Dís ran towards the village where she found Dwalin first.

 

“DWALIN! Where is Thorin? I need him and you and everyone else for help,” she shouted as soon as she spotted the bald-headed warrior.

 

“Dís? What's wrong?”

 

“Fíli is gone. He ran away. We must find him – now!”

 

“Wait here, I'll fetch Thorin. Go to Bombur's tavern and wait for us,” Dwalin turned on the spot and started to run.

 

-x-

 

The door to Bombur's tavern was forcefully pushed open and a highly concerned Thorin stepped up to his sister. Kíli was clinging to his mother's chest, his face hidden in the crook of her neck. The dwarrowdam was stroking his back and whispering soothing words to her son.

 

Later she would have a serious talk with her son, but first they needed to find Fíli, bring him safe back home. Kíli – and she as well – were in enough pain right now.

 

After Thorin other dwarves entered the bar, too.

 

“Dís, tell us, what happened,” the dwarven prince asked worried.

 

When his sister had explained everything Thorin turned around to the accompanying dwarves and demanded, “Where is Kettri? We need him and his tame wolves to find the lad. We must be quick. It's getting dark- bring some torches as well.”

 

Soon a big search party was on its way to find Fíli. First a larger group headed back to the Durin's house to fetch something with Fíli's scent on it for the wolves to find the boy's trace. Others searched the scattered barns and the outskirts of the village.

 

Dís was told by Thorin to stay at home in case Fíli unexpectedly returned by himself and prepare a hot bath because he would be freezing.

 

Thorin refused to think that they wouldn't find the dwarfling soon and unharmed. The dwarven prince grabbed a warm fur for the boy as well. He kissed his concerned sister on the forehead and hugged her tightly before he left with the others. “Don't worry, namadith, we'll find him.” Then he was gone and Dís and Kíli were left behind with their fears for Fíli's life.

 

-x-

 

It was already dark when they found Fíli.

 

The wolves let out excited barks and were running and sniffing around a large bush. Thorin pushed forward.

 

“Fíli!” he shouted, pushing branches aside, then he finally found him. The dwarfling was shivering in the cold, clutching his arms around his knees in an attempt to keep the little body warmth he had left. He didn't wear a cloak, just his shirt, trousers and boots.

 

“Oh, Fíli,” Thorin fell on his knees next to the little boy, picking him up carefully.

 

“U-uncle Thorin?” Red-rimmed eyes blinked astonished when he recognized the tall dwarf.

 

“It's alright, little one, everything will be fine. I've got you. Come, let's get you warm and take you home.”

 

Fíli was pressed against Thorin’s broad chest and the dwarven prince wrapped him in a fur but the next moment the blond boy started to stir.

 

“No, I can't go home,” he cried, beside himself.

 

“Oh, Fíli,” Thorin sighed and stroked the boy's back soothingly. “I know, you've had a fight with Kíli but he and Dís are desperate to get you back. Kíli feels so sorry that you ran away and Dís is already waiting with a hot bath to warm you.”

 

Fíli fell silent but Thorin noticed how tense the little boy was. He didn't speak a word until they reached the house. The door flew open before Thorin had reached it. Dís burst out of the house.

 

“Fíli!”

 

She stretched out her hands to grab the little blond boy. When Thorin passed him into his sister's waiting arms, she pressed Fíli against her chest, kissed his forehead and sobbed, “Where have you been, dear? How could you just run away? You worried us all.”

 

“Fíli!” Kíli shouted excitedly when his mother returned inside the house carrying the blond. But then the little brunet dwarfling retreated and bit his lips. He looked to the ground, ashamed.

 

“Kíli, step aside, please. We need Fíli to warm up again,” and to the boy in her arms she said, “you need a warm bath, dear, and something to eat and a nice hot tea and then you'll go to bed and after a good-night's rest everything will be good again – what do you think, sweetheart?”

 

Fíli didn't answer, just stared at Kíli who didn't dare to look at the blond or his mother.

 

The next moment Thorin entered the room. He had dismissed the dwarves who helped him with the search for Fíli. He would properly thank them the next day.

 

Thorin helped himself to a mug of tea and sat down in a chair. When Kíli eyed at him insecurely he beckoned the dwarfling and lifted him onto his lap. Dís fussed about Fíli who was now sitting in the bath tub near the fireplace.

 

Nobody spoke but Dís, who was whispering soothing words while washing Fíli's back.

 

Thorin barely noticed the breathed “I'm sorry,” from the dwarfling in his lap. The dark-haired dwarf hugged his nephew and kissed his unruly curls. “I know, and Fíli is safe now. Everything will be alright again, you'll see, Kíli.”

 

“But now he hates me,” Kíli sniffed, “And amad does, too.”

 

“No one hates you, khuzdith. You had a fight with Fíli and you said something hurtful but I'm sure he will forgive you. If you tell him, that you're truly sorry, you'll reconcile with him again.”

 

After a late dinner and a hot cup of tea Dís insisted on a different sleeping arrangement. “Kíli, I think, it's best for both of you to spend the night apart. You will sleep with me in my bed and Fíli can – if he likes – stay with Thorin.”

 

“Yes, amad,” the little brunet whispered. He knew he would be punished for scaring Fíli away but he was so unhappy about what he had done that he didn't even argue. He went to bed even without asking for a bedtime-story.

 

Apart from a shy, “I'm so sorry, Fi,” and “I don't want you to go,” Kíli hasn't talked to the blond and Fíli didn't said a word at all.

 

Now it was late and far past their usual sleep time.

 

Kíli lay inside Dís' bed. He looked small, unhappy and completely lost. The little boy made himself as small as possible, squeezing himself to the far side of the bed when his mother entered her bedroom.

 

“Kíli? Are you asleep, sannidoy?” she whispered softly.

 

“No,” came the muffled reply.

 

Kíli felt his mother sitting down on the edge of the bed. “Sweetheart, I've brought you your favourite pillow. Here, I know, you can't sleep without it.” She held it out to her son.

 

Kíli peeked from beneath the blanket and Dís smiled when he cautiously took the beloved item and hugged it to his chest. “Thank you, amad.”

 

“You're welcome, my dear.” She stroked carefully over his unruly curls. “You don't have to lie on the edge of the bed, Kíli. You'll fall out of it. Come, make yourself comfortable.”

 

Hesitantly the brunet huddled closer to the middle of the mattress. “Are you mad at me, ama?” He asked unhappy.

 

Dís caressed his cheek, “No, dear. I'm not mad at you.”

 

“Is Fíli mad at me?”

 

“Hm, I don't know. He didn't say a word, but I'm sure when you're both well rested everything will work out fine. You still like him, don't you, sannidoy? You still want him to stay? Want to play with him?”

 

“Yes- but, I don't know, if he wants to play with me again,” Kíli snivelled.

 

“Ah, don't worry. I'm sure he will. But dear, you must remember to think before you talk. You have hurt him deeply. He wasn't happy before he came to us and we must show him, that we want him with us, that we really like him and want him to stay. Do you understand that, my love?”

 

Dís felt her son nodding. She was still stroking his soft skin and curls.

 

Of course Kíli didn't hurt Fíli deliberately but the damage was already done. Now they could only hope it wasn't permanent, that Fíli would learn to trust them again.

 

Dís leant forward and kissed her son on the forehead. “Sleep now, Kíli, tomorrow everything will be fine again.”

 

“Yes, amad,” the little brunet breathed and pressed his pillow tight against his chest.

 

-x-

 

“How is Fíli?” Dís asked her brother when she returned to the kitchen. He was sitting at the table, a mug of ale in front of him. He seldom drank alcohol at home, but today he made an exception.

 

“He didn't say a word,” Thorin sighed. “He clutched at me and I had to tell him countless times that everything is alright. That he is safe now. I'm not sure if I should have left him alone in the bed. Maybe we should call it a day, too. It was exhausting anyway. But how is Kíli?” Thorin looked at his sister.

 

“He is scared that we all hate him. He blamed himself so much, I think, he won't be able to sleep at all. - Oh, nadad, what a mess?” Dís sighed heavily. “I was so afraid, we probably lost Fíli. I- I never noticed how much the little one meant to me- to us.”

 

Thorin nodded then he rose from the chair. “Come namadith, it's late, let's go to sleep.” He pulled her in an embrace and she pressed her face in the crook of his neck. Thorin felt her tears before he noticed her sobs. He let her weep, held her firmly in his arms and stroked her back soothingly.

 

-x-

 

In the middle of the night Thorin woke from his light sleep when he heard the soft thud of tiny feed touching the ground. Fíli, who had lain close to his chest had left the bed. The dwarven prince pondered what to do, to call for the boy or let him do as he liked. Did he simply needed to pee or was he trying to run away again?

 

Thorin counted to ten after Fíli had left the room, then he rose as quietly as possible to follow the blond. When he stepped out of the door he heard a soft creaking sound from upstairs. The boy must have gone back to the nursery and to the boys' bed.

 

Very well, if he felt there more comfortable Thorin would leave him be. He had noticed that the lad didn't sleep. He had faked it when the blacksmith lay in bed next to him. The little one had cuddled against Thorin's chest but even that didn't help him to fall asleep.

 

Thorin stood several minutes in the dark hallway and waited to see if Fíli planned another escape, but nothing happened. The bed creaked and the rustling of the duvet was heard but there were no sounds to indicate a tiny dwarfling was changing his clothes to prepare for making a run again.

 

The tall dwarf shivered in the darkness and finally returned to his own bed.

 

-x-

 

Kíli lie awake. He felt terrible. His mother was breathing calmly next to him fast asleep but he couldn't make his thoughts stop spinning. And it was too hot next to his amad. She was too big. He liked to lie next to Fíli. The blond was as small as him and he liked to cuddle against him. Fíli even didn't seem to mind if he was moving around a bit too much.

 

So, as carefully as he could Kíli left the bed remembering at the last moment to grab his pillow. The little boy padded out of the room and Dís awoke when the door clicked. She sighed. Maybe it was best to leave the boys be and argue the situation out between themselves.

 

-x-

 

Kíli peeked inside the nursery. He thought he could spot Fíli's form under the duvet. The little boy stepped closer. “Fíli?” He whispered in a low voice. The body on the bed moved.

 

“Hm,” came the indefinable answer.

 

“C-can I-I come and sleep with you in the bed?” The brunet's voice nearly broke into a sob.

 

Fíli turned around and looked at the other boy in the shadow then he lifted the blanket and Kíli rushed over to the bed and climbed onto the mattress.

 

“Thanks,” Kíli whispered.

 

“'re welcome,” was the mumbled reply. “It's your bed anyway.”

 

The brunet boy flinched. “B-but it's your bed, too. And I like it that we share it.”

 

Fíli didn't answer.

 

“Fee, I'm so sorry,” Kíli whimpered before he started to sob. “I-I don't w-want y-you t-to g-go.”

 

After a few moments the brunet felt the soft touch of a small hand, groping for his body. Both boys turned in unison to each other and hugged each other tightly. Both were crying now.

 

“I-I don't want t-to go, too. I-I d-don't know where t-to g-go.” Fíli replied, tearful.

 

“W-will y-you b-be m-my brother a-again?”

 

“Hm-m.”

 

“W-want t-to share m-my favourite p-pillow?” Kíli was hiccupping now.

 

“Y-yes please,” Fíli whispered with still a tremble in his voice.

 

-x-

 

When Dís entered the nursery in the morning she wasn't surprised to find both boys lying literally curled around each other in the bed.


	7. Thunderstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kíli is afraid of thunderstorms because they bring back sad memories.  
> This time Kíli needs a hug - and Dís too.  
> Have some Durin family feels again.
> 
> This takes place about two weeks after the previous chapter, where Fíli run away.

Fíli and Kíli slowly returned to their familiar routine after the blond  had run away. The boys shared the bed again, played with each other but it wasn't the same  as before. They acted uncertain, careful, and extremely polite around each other. 

 

This changed when one night an early spring thunderstorm was raging.

 

A thunderclap woke Kíli with a start. The boy sat upright in the bed, his eyes huge with fear. Beside him Fíli only mumbled in his sleep. The duvet made a rustling noise when the blond turned on his other side and slept on.

 

There – there was the blinding flash of lightning and another thunderbolt. The raindrops started falling on the shingles above them slowly at first, then the rain increased within seconds and soon the roof above Kíli's head seemed to pound under the force of the water only accompanied by the repeating claps of thunder.

 

An  extraordinarily loud one made the brunet shriek in panic. The next moment he pressed himself against Fíli's body, his arms tightly around the blond's chest and his face hidden in the crook of the other boy's neck.

 

That's what  finally woke Fíli – not the thunder and the rain outside but the shivering boy next to him.

 

“Kíli?” Fíli asked drowsily, “what's wrong?”

 

No answer.

 

“Kíli?” Fíli tried to turn around to look at the brunet. Kíli didn't let go of him so Fíli nudged the arm that encircled his body to get his attention.

 

Kíli made a choking sound but didn't let go of Fíli.

 

“Hey,” the blond tried again. “Tell me what's wrong, will you? Are you afraid of thunderstorms?”

 

Another minute of silence passed before Fíli heard a soft, “Hu-huh.”

 

“Oh, but you don't have to be afraid of the thunder, Kíli,” the blond tried to soothe the trembling brunet. “It's only thunder, lightning and rain. Nothing will happen. We are safe inside the house.” Now he was stroking Kíli's arm, hoping the other would loosen his grip.

 

“B-but bad things happened because of thunderstorms,” Kíli eventually whispered so quietly that Fíli barely understood him.

 

“What happened?” he asked curiously. “Will you tell me?”

 

“Hm-m” Kíli swallowed hard then started to talk, “There- there was this huge thunderstorm that went all night long and a lightning bolt hit a tree that burned down. A-And the next day my adad went to the mine and d-died because it caved in.”In the end the brunet sobbed and Fíli felt his heart break because of Kíli's pain.

 

“I-I'm so sorry, Kee,” was all he could whisper. Fíli pulled Kill carefully until he was able to hold him in his arms, Kíli's head on Fíli's chest, still crying softly while the blond stroke his hair and continued to say, “I'm sorry”. 

 

A few moments later the door opened and Dís turned up in the door frame, “Kíli?” she asked , concerned. In the light of another lightning bolt she could spot the two dwarflings lying pressed against each other. Slowly she stepped closer. “Are you alright, boys? Kíli? Fíli? Do you want to come with me in my bed as you usually do, Kíli?”

 

“Y-yes, please,” Kíli whimpered.

 

Fíli rubbed his eyes when Kíli left his side and literally flew into his mother's arms. Dís lifted Kíli in her arms and when the brunet dwarfling clang to her neck she held out one hand for Fíli to take.

The little blond crawled out of bed and grabbed it.

 

That was the moment Thorin appeared in the door frame, too, “Are you alright, lads? Sister?”

 

“Yes, we are fine but I'll take the boys with me into my bed. You can join us, if you want. It's big enough and you could convince yourself that we are safe and sound.” Dís gave him a small smile.

 

Thorin nodded and picked Fíli up into his arms.

 

Only a few moments later the four lay c omfortably together in Dís' large bed. The boys were huddled up to each other with Thorin on Fíli's  side and Dís on Kíli's side.

 

After some cuddles and tucking the boys  in properly, Dís started to sing softly a lullaby. Thorin joined her in his deep voice. The storm was soon forgotten and the boys were fast asleep again.

 

Dís, deep in thoughts, tenderly stroked Kíli's unruly strands of hair.

 

“They are going to be alright.”

 

The dwarrowdam, startled by the sound of Thorin's quiet voice, sighed deeply, “I know,” she paused, “they are both healing. It only takes some time.”

 

Thorin hummed in agreement. “They are rebuilding their trust and they will help each other to face their demons of the past . B ut what about you, sister?”

 

Dís lifted her gaze, surprised by her brother's question . “What do you mean?”

 

“When will you be alright and starting to heal?” He gave her a sad, knowing smile.

 

Dís remained silent for a while then answered hesitatingly, “Like for them , it takes time . B ut the boys bring so much light into my life... I-I- when I think I can't bear it any longer –  the loss, the fear, the grief –  I look at them and then I know that it's worth  it to carry on – for them – for you, big brother.” She looked straight at him, her eyes a bit too bright . “I'm glad you're here with us and that you brought Fíli with you, nadadel.”

 

Thorin smiled at her, then stretched out one arm,  careful not to wake up the boys, and softly stroked Dís' cheek with his fingers. “I'm glad to be home with my family, namadith.”


	8. Summer Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by the latest heatwave that turned my home into Mount Doom :D

The dwarves were groaning and complaining about the unusual summer heat that was slowing down the public life of Ered Luin for several days now.

 

Thorin wiped the sweat from his forehead. The temperatures outside combined with the fire in the forge were unbearable. He has nearly convinced himself to call it a day when he heard the shouts of his favourite little dwarflings.

 

“Uncle Thorin!” Kíli yelled before he and Fíli pushed the door to the forge open.

 

“What are you doing here? Did something happen? You should be still at school, shouldn't you?”

 

“Yes, but-” Kíli made a grave pause and grinned like a Cheshire cat, “Mr. Balin sent us home because it is too hot.”

 

Fíli nodded in agreement.

 

“So, and did he gave you some homework to do?”

 

“Nope,” Kíli's grin widened even more.

 

Thorin heaved an eyebrow and shoot a questioning glance at Fíli. Kíli was well known for 'forgetting' his homework from time to time, but the blond boy nodded confirming, “Kíli is right. We are free for the afternoon.”

 

“So,” Thorin growled, “good to know, I could use some help and two strong lads would be perfect for what I have in mind.”

 

Kíli's and even Fíli's face fell at these words. Thorin bit his lip to suppress a laugh but finally couldn't hold it back any longer. “Oh, stop looking so shocked, I was only joking. I thought about closing the forge for today, anyway,” the blacksmith winked. “What do you say about going for a swim in the river?”

 

Thorin didn't even complete his question when Kíli started to cheer in delight. Fíli remained unusually quiet about this prospect.

 

“Fíli, what's wrong? Don't you want to go for a swim? It would be really pleasant to cool down from the heat.”

 

When the blond didn't answer immediately Thorin remembered back nearly two years ago when Fíli was shy and always afraid to do or say something wrong.

 

“I- I can't swim,” the blond dwarfling finally managed to whisper. He bit his lips and lowered his head in shame.

 

“You can't swim?” Kíli stared aghast at his adopted brother.

 

“No- in town there was never the time or the place to learn it, so, I just can't. But you can go, of course. I will watch you. You should have fun, Kíli.”

 

“But I want you to come along,” the brunet pushed his lower lip forward and pouted.

 

“You can learn to swim, if you want to, Fíli,” Thorin offered calmly. “I won't let you drown, I promise. Even if you don't feel safe we can go where you can easily stand in the water. What do you think?”

 

“F-fine,” Fíli slowly agreed.

 

-x-

 

“Come in, it's nice and cool, Fíli,” Thorin was already waiting in the water and tried to tempt the reluctant blond.

 

“COME IN,” Kíli shouted. The brunet boy was splashing and hopping in the shallow water before making an earnest attempt to swim in the deeper part of the river – well, it wasn't exactly swimming, more dog paddling but the dwarfling kept himself easily afloat.

 

Thorin shot him a short glance to make sure that Kíli was good and safe then turned his attention back to Fíli waiting at the shore. The boy still wore his small clothes while Kíli was naked and in the water the second they had reached the river shore.

 

“Fíli, you don't have to be afraid. I can show you how to swim. I will help you and if you don't like it you don't have to do it at all. Just come in and join us. Look, the water here is calm and safe.”

 

With burning cheeks Fíli finally undressed fully and stepped slowly into the water. The blond shuddered in delight at the too cold feeling at his feet compared to the hot breeze of this summer day. Carefully he reached for Thorin's outstretched hand and went a little further into the refreshing water.

 

“Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiik,” Kíli squeaked when he spotted the blond at Thorin's side. Before his uncle could stop him the little brunet made a jump and sent a splash of water right at Fíli.

 

The blond took a surprised step backwards, stumbled and landed completely under water. Thorin grabbed him immediately and pulled him back above the surface. Fíli was puffing and blowing and Thorin was near to scolding Kíli but the brunet was at his brother’s side in an instant when he noticed that he has nearly drowned Fíli – or that's what he thought, at least.

 

“FEE? FEE? Are you alright? I'm so, so sorry. Please be alright.”

 

Fíli coughed and Thorin patted the boy on the back. “'m fine,” he mumbled then the next moment he splashed an exceptionally huge amount of water at Kíli that made the brunet shriek with shock.

 

Thorin chuckled at his nephew's embarrassed reaction but not for long because he was the next to get splashed in the face by two laughing dwarflings.

 

-x-

 

Fíli didn't learn to swim on that day but they went back to the river a few days later. This time they were accompanied by Dís, who made a tasty picnic.

 

Fíli was still afraid that he would drown despite Thorin's repeated promises he wouldn't let him go down.

 

Dís suggested in the end they should try to use an inflated pig's bladder. That was how Kíli has learned to swim – well, lost his fear of drowning because he was far from using a proper swimming technique but as long as the boy kept his head above the water everything would be fine.And diving was easier and much more fun anyway.

 

By the end of that unexpectedly long and hot summer in Ered Luin with many opportunities to go for a swim, Fíli learned to swim properly – while Kíli still kept to dog paddling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3  
> I would love to know, what you think.  
> Criticism/comments/kudos are always welcome :)


End file.
